walt_disney_videos_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
Mary Poppins
Mary Poppins is a UK VHS release by Walt Disney Home Video on 3rd November 1986, and then it got re-released by Walt Disney Home Video on 9th February 1987, 7th November 1988, 10th September 1990, 23rd September 1991, 5th October 1992 and 17th October 1994. It got re-released by Disney Videos on 29th April 1996, 10th March 1997 and 2nd February 1998. Is a UK DVD release by Walt Disney Home Entertainment on 8th July 2002 and it got re-released as a '40th Anniversary Edition' VHS/DVD by Walt Disney Home Entertainment on 7th March 2005 and then it got re-released as a "45th Anniversary Edition" on DVD and Blu-ray by Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment on 2nd March 2009. Description Cast * Julie Andrews as Mary Poppins, a magical and loving woman who descends down from the clouds in response to the Banks children's advertisement for a nanny. She is not only firm in her use of authority but gentle and kind as well, a major departure from the original books, in which the character was strict and pompous. * Dick Van Dyke as Bert, a cockney jack-of-all-trades and Mary Poppins's closest friend, who is completely accustomed to her magic. Their playful interactions imply that they have known each other for a long time and that this kind of story has repeated itself many times. Bert has at least four jobs throughout the film: a one-man band, a pavement chalk artist, a chimney sweep, and a kite seller. ** Dick Van Dyke also portrays Mr. Dawes Sr., the old director of the bank where Mr. Banks works. During the film's end titles, "Navckid Keyd", an anagram of Dick Van Dyke, is first credited as playing the role before the letters unscramble to reveal Van Dyke's name. * David Tomlinson as George Banks, Mary Poppins' employer and father of Jane and Michael. He works at the Dawes Tomes Mousley Grubbs Fidelity Fiduciary Bank in London. He is a driven and disciplined man. * Glynis Johns as Winifred Banks, the easily distracted wife of George Banks and the mother of Jane and Michael. She is depicted as a member of Emmeline Pankhurst's "Votes for Women" suffragette movement. Mrs. Banks was originally named Cynthia, but this was changed to the more English-sounding Winifred per Travers. * Hermione Baddeley as Ellen, the maid of the Banks residence. * Karen Dotrice as Jane Banks. * Matthew Garber as Michael Banks. * Elsa Lanchester as Katie Nanna, the disgruntled nanny who quits the Banks family. * Arthur Treacher as Constable Jones, a police officer. * Reginald Owen as Admiral Boom, the Banks' eccentric neighbor and a naval officer. He has his first mate, Mr. Binnacle, fire a cannon from his roof every 8 a.m. and 6 p.m. * Ed Wynn as Uncle Albert, a jolly gentleman who suffers from an unknown condition where he floats in the air during fits of uncontrollable laughter. Although he likes having company over, he becomes very sad and cries when his guests have to leave (he falls back to the ground, since it is the inversion of laughing). * Reta Shaw as Mrs. Brill, the cook of the Banks residence. * Don Barclay as Mr. Binnacle, Admiral Boom's first mate. * Marjorie Bennett as Miss Lark, owner of the dog named Andrew, who frequently runs away. * Arthur Malet as Mr. Dawes Jr., the director's son and member of the board. * Jane Darwell as the "Bird Woman," an old woman who sells breadcrumbs for the pigeons on the steps of St Paul's Cathedral. * Marjorie Eaton as Miss Maya Persimmon. * Jimmy Logan as a doorman who chases after the children in the bank. * Alma Lawton as Mrs. Corry, an old shopkeeper of a gingerbread shop and mother of two daughters. * Betty Lou Gerson as Old Crone (uncredited) * Kay E. Kuter as Man in Bank (uncredited) * Doris Lloyd as Depositor (uncredited) * Queenie Leonard as Depositor (uncredited) Voices * Julie Andrews as Robin, Female Pearly * Marc Breaux as Cow * Daws Butler as Penguin Waiter, Turtles * Peter Ellenshaw as Penguin Waiter * Paul Frees as Barnyard Horse * Bill Lee as Ram * Sean McClory as Bloodhound, Reporter #4 * Dallas McKennon as Fox, Bloodhound, Penguin Waiter, Horse, Carousel Guard * Alan Napier as Huntsman, Reporter #3, Bloodhound * Marni Nixon as Geese * J. Pat O'Malley as Bloodhound, Hunting Horse, Master of Hounds, Pearly Drummer, Penguin Waiter, Photographer, Reporter #2 * George Pelling as Bloodhound, Reporter #1 * Thurl Ravenscroft as Hog, Andrew's Whimper * Richard M. Sherman as Penguin Waiter, Male Pearly * Robert B. Sherman as the "Bird Woman," Pearly Banjo Player * David Tomlinson as Penguin Waiter, Jockey, Race Track Stewards, Mr. Binnacle, Mary Poppins' Parrot Umbrella * Ginny Tyler as Lambs Credits Trailers and info Original 1986 release 1987 Re-release Walt Disney Home Video Collection Early 1987 with clips of "Alice in Wonderland", "Dumbo", "Robin Hood", "The Sword in the Stone", "Pinocchio", "Mary Poppins", "Popeye", "Herbie Goes to Monte Carlo", "Soccer Mania", "Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day", "Chip 'N' Dale Go Nuts" and "Mickey's Christmas Carol". 1988 Re-release The Walt Disney Home Video's children's trailer from 1988 with clips of "Pinocchio", "Alice in Wonderland", "Dumbo", "Robin Hood", "The Sword in the Stone", "Return to Oz", "Mary Poppins", "Bedknobs and Broomsticks", "Pete's Dragon", "Mickey's Magical World", "The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh", "Disney's Sing-Along Songs", "Mickey's Christmas Carol" and "Walt Disney's Cartoon Classics". 1990 Re-release The Walt Disney Home Video's children's trailer from 1990 with clips of "Lady and the Tramp", "Alice in Wonderland", "Dumbo", "Mary Poppins", "Donald Duck in Mathmagicland", "Disney's Sing-Along Songs: The Bare Necessities", "DuckTales", "Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers" and "Winnie the Pooh and Friends". 1991 Re-release # Fantasia (Coming Soon to Video) # The Walt Disney Home Video children's trailer from Late 1991 with clips of "The Little Mermaid", "Song of the South", "Chip 'N' Dale Rescue Rangers", "DuckTales", "TaleSpin", "Gummi Bears", "Winnie the Pooh" and "Disney's Sing-Along Songs". 1992 Re-release # Cinderella (Coming to Home Video) # Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too # Basil, The Great Mouse Detective (Now Available on Video) # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1992 with clips of "Bedknobs and Broomsticks", "Pete's Dragon" and "Mary Poppins". 1994 Re-release Opening # The Return of Jafar (Exclusively on Video) # Walt Disney Classics 1994 with clips of "Mary Poppins", "Dumbo", "Robin Hood", and "Alice in Wonderland". # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (On Video for a Very Limited Time) Closing # Disney Christmas Videos 1994 with clips of "Mickey's Christmas Carol", "Disney's Sing-Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas", "A Walt Disney Christmas", "Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too" and "Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs". # The Aristocats (Coming Soon to Video) 1996 Re-release Opening # Disney's Animated Storybook: The Lion King (Available Now for Your Home Computer) # The New Adventures of Timon and Pumbaa (Coming Soon to Video) # 101 Dalmatians (Coming Soon to Video) # Space Mountain (at Disneyland Paris) (1995) Closing # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1995 with clips of "Mary Poppins", "Alice in Wonderland", "Dumbo", "Robin Hood" and "The Sword in the Stone". # Disney Videos (1996) - Aladdin's Arabian Adventures, Winnie the Pooh, Disney's Sing-Along Songs with Mickey's Fun Songs Videos, The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Early Adventures and Disney's Storybook Favourites # The Lion King (Now Available to Own on Video) 1997 Re-release # The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Available on Video) # The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Available Easter 1997) (Coming Soon on Video) (Coming Soon from Disney Videos) # The Rescuers (Available to Own May 1997) # A Goofy Movie (Coming Soon on Video) # Oliver and Company (Short Version) (Available Soon on Video) # The Rescuers Down Under (Coming Soon to Video) 1998 Re-release (Digitally Remastered) # Peter Pan (Now Available on Video) # Cinderella (Now Available on Video) # Winnie the Pooh's Most Grand Adventure (Available Now on Video) # Walt Disney Classics 1998 Trailer with clips of "Mary Poppins", "Dumbo", "Alice in Wonderland" and "Bedknobs and Broomsticks". (Short Version) # Hercules (Coming Soon on Video) # Lady and the Tramp (Coming Soon on Video) 2005 Re-release (40th Anniversary Edition) # Walt Disney Home Entertainment Video Piracy Warning # The Incredibles (On DVD, Spring 2005) # Alice in Wonderland: Special Edition (On Disney DVD and Video) # Tarzan: 2-Disc Special Edition (On Disney DVD) # Bambi: Special Edition (For the First Time Ever on 2-Disc Disney DVD, Spring 2005) Trailers and info (DVD) Original 2002 release # Walt Disney Classic Collection on Disney DVD with clips of "The Fox and the Hound", "Oliver and Company", "The Aristocats", "Dumbo", "Pinocchio", "Pocahontas", "Hercules", "The Hunchback of Notre Dame", "Mulan", "Alice in Wonderland", "Bedknobs and Broomsticks", "Pete's Dragon", "Robin Hood", "The Sword in the Stone", "Sleeping Beauty", "The Rescuers Down Under" and "The Rescuers". # Beauty and the Beast: Special Edition (with american voiceover, Mark Elliott) # Peter Pan in Return to Neverland (UK Teaser Trailer) (Coming Only to Theatres) # Monsters, Inc. (Only On Video and Disney DVD, From September 2002) 2005 Re-release (40th Anniversary Edition) 2009 Re-release (45th Anniversary Edition) Category:Mary Poppins Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Walt Disney Home Video ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with Stay Tuned (1993-1996) (announced by Pat Sharp and John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Stay Tuned (Orange Background) (1996-1997) (announced by John Sachs) Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with National Captioning (1993-1996) Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with European Captioning (1996-2005) Category:Children's Videos by Walt Disney Category:Children's Videos from Buena Vista Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Home Video's children's trailer from 1988 (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Home Video Late 1990 (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Home Video's children's trailer from Late 1991 (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:2002 DVD Releases Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment logo from 2001 to 2008 Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Classics 1998 trailer (Short version) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with The Lion King trailer (1995-1996) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Peter Pan trailer (1997-1998) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Cinderella trailer (1997-1998) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Winnie the Pooh's Most Grand Adventure trailer (1997-1998) Category:VHS Videos with Hercules trailer (1998-2000) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Lady and the Tramp trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:2005 DVD Releases Category:2009 DVD Releases Category:2009 Blu-ray Releases Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1992 (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Home Video children's trailer from 1994 (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Classics 1995 trailer (1995-1997) (announced by John Sachs) Category:Disney uk vhs October 1992 release Category:Coming soon from Walt Disney home video Category:Cinderella Category:Winnie the Pooh and Christmas too Category:Also available from Walt Disney home video Category:Basil the great mouse detective Category:Walt Disney classics bedknobs and broomsticks petes dragon Mary poppins trailer 1992 Category:Walt Disney Home video Category:Walt Disney pictures Category:Buena vista film distribution logo Category:Walt Disney presents Category:Mary Poppins 1 Category:Disney uk vhs April 1993 release Category:Coming soon from Walt Disney home video 1 Category:Cinderella 2 Category:Winnie the Pooh and Christmas too 3 Category:Also available from Walt Disney home video 4 Category:Basil the great mouse detective 5 Category:Walt Disney Home video 7 Category:Walt Disney pictures 7 Category:Buena vista film distribution logo 8 Category:Walt Disney presents 1 Category:Mary Poppins 9 Category:Walt Disney classics bedknobs and broomsticks petes dragon Mary poppins 1 Category:Walt Disney classics bedknobs and broomsticks petes dragon Mary poppins trailer 1992 10 Category:1980's VHS Releases‏‎ Category:1990's VHS Releases‏‎ Category:2000's VHS Releases‏‎